Cuando las palabras quedan cortas
by Zagashi
Summary: A veces las palabras no hacen falta para expresar los sentimientos, sin embargo, para Ranma y Akane nunca ha sido fácil nada. Entra y lee como esta pareja trata de expresarse sus sentimientos más profundos.
1. Chapter 1: Las Prometidas

**CUANDO LAS PALABRAS QUEDAN CORTAS**

Hola a todos, al fin después de leer tanto fanfic de RanmaxAkane, decidí escribir mis ideas al fin, espero que les guste y pasen a leer.

Les subo el primer capítulo, y desde ahorita les cuento, que serán varios capítulos que estaré subiendo cada semana, si no es que en menos tiempo, puesto que ya casi lo tengo completo. Siempre me gusta completar lo que empiezo, asi que de eso no se preocupen que tendrá un final, y espero que no tarde mucho, ya que no se me hacen bien las historias cortas ^_^U

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Ranma ½ de la gran Rumiko Takahashi.

– Personajes hablan –

– (Personajes piensan) –

CAPITULO 1: Las prometidas

Todos en la casa de los Tendo estaban listos para desayunar, al lado de Akane sin embargo se encontraba el espacio aún vacio.

–Akane, puedes ir a despertar a Ranma para que desayunemos – le dijo Kasumi.

– De acuerdo, pero no sé porque siempre tengo que irlo a despertar – dijo ésta con cara de fastidio

Akane subió a las gradas para ir a despertar a su prometido. Entro a la habitación, y lo encontró durmiendo plácidamente con las piernas fueras del futon. Se le acercó, y lo observó por unos minutos. Se le veía tan tranquilo y parecía estar soñando algo feliz, porque no dejaba de sonreír, lo que hizo que Akane se le acelerara un poco el corazón.

Con el dedo índice le toco uno de las mejillas – Ranma, despierta – le dijo suavemente, pero Ranma siguió sin moverse, por lo que le volvió a tocar con más fuerza en la mejilla – Ranma, el desayuno ya está listo – le dijo ahora más fuerte.

– mmm… – es lo único que salió de Ranma, Akane sintió que la venita de la frente comenzaba a salir, pero no podía negarlo, se veía tan lindo, así que contuvo sus fuerzas para no gritarle.

– Ranmaaaaa – le dijo una vez más, puyándolo nuevamente en la mejilla, pero esta vez con tanta fuerza que le movió la cabeza hacia un lado, a lo cual Ranma solo se movió hacia el otro lado, dándole la espalda, e hizo que Akane perdiera la paciencia – Ranma levántate ya de una buena vez! – le gritó jalándole el futon con mucha fuerza, por lo que Ranma salió rodando.

— Pero que te pasa Akane! – le grito un Ranma al fin despierto – no me puedes despertar de una forma normal, Marimacho!

— Eres un baka! – de la nada Akane sacó un mazo de sus espaldas y mando a volar a Ranma, sin darle tiempo a que dijera más.

Luego Akane bajo las escaleras y se sentó a tomar el desayuno.

— y Ranma? – preguntó Kasumi a Akane, al ver que pasaba el tiempo y Ranma no bajaba.

— Me tiene sin cuidado – se levantó de la mesa – bueno me marcho a la escuela, ya se hace tarde, vamos Nabiki.

Ya en la escuela, Ranma llegó tarde, por lo que se ganó un "castigo" por parte del loco director, quien lo siguió por todo la escuela para tratarlo de rapar. Finalmente logró escapar y pudo entrar al salón, no sin antes dirigirle una cara de muy pocos amigos a Akane.

En la hora del almuerzo, Ranma se preparaba para "platicar" con Akane y reclamarle lo de la mañana, ya que gracias a ello no había podido comer el desayuno, sufriendo de hambre toda la mañana. Se paró, le tomo la mano, y justo cuando estaba por decirle todos los pensamientos que habían abordado de furia en él toda la mañana, se esfumaron. Después de lo ocurrido en Jysenkyo, con solo un toque de ella, su mundo le daba vueltas –… Akane necesito hablar contigo. – se limitó a decir.

Akane había dado un respingo. De que quería hablar Ranma para llegar donde ella y sus amigas en frente de todos. Miro a los lados y todo mundo los estaba observando y murmullando, lo que hizo que se le pusieran coloradas las mejillas.

—... Ranma… digo… - Akane sacudió su cabeza para volver en sí – que necesitas hablar conmigo?, si quieres algo, dímelo aquí

— Akane yo… - que le pasaba, porque de pronto se había puesto tan nervioso. Solo tenía que reclamarle como siempre. – (El hambre debe ser) – pensó.

— Ranma, si quieres puedes… te preparé el almuerzo en la clase de cocina, porque me imagine que habias salido sin desayunar.

Ranma, palideció inmediatamente, vio el depósito de comida que tenía unos colores no comestibles, unos segundos antes, había pensado que con el hambre que tenía podía comer cualquier cosa, incluso la comida de Akane, pero ahora que la tenía frente, era otra cosa.

—Vamos, esta vez creo que si acerté.

—Ya la probaste?

—Aún no.

—Te recuerdo que prefiero que pruebes tu comida antes, de otra forma ni loco probare "eso".

—La profesora dijo que era lo mejor que había logrado en meses, no hice que nada incendiara y nada se quemó.

—Ese es el problema, no sé si "eso" está cocido para empezar.

—Eres un desconsiderado!

—gruuur – había sonado el estómago de Ranma, todos los presentes habían oído el fuerte ruido – (Ya no soporto el hambre, si estoy un segundo más aquí me desmayaré) – pensó Ranma.

—De acuerdo, me lo comeré!, solo porque creo que con el hambre que tengo hasta el veneno que me des me la quitará.

Akane sonrió y le acercó el depósito de comida. Todos se acercaron más para poder verificar que Ranma en efectivo se iba a comer la "comida" de Akane. Ranma lo tomó, tragando saliva gruesa. Ya se estaba arrepintiendo de lo dicho, pero cuando volvió a ver Akane, vio que tenía una sonrisa que le hizo que unas grandes mariposas en su estómago comenzaran a bailar felizmente, por lo que se armó de valor para comérsela y tomó un trozo para llevárselo a la boca.

De pronto una gran explosión en la ventana tomó a todos por sorpresa.

—Nihao Ranma, Shampoo traer a Airen deliciosa sopa – dijo Shampoo, parándose sobre un bloque de concreto que había ido a parar sobre Ranma.

—Shampoo, podrias quitarte de encima de mí? – dijo Ranma, tratándose de levantar.

—Ranma solo comerá mis okonomiyakis, verdad Ran-chan? – intervino Ukyo apareciendo en la escena, sin darse cuenta lo antes ocurrido en el aula, lo que hizo que una onda eléctrica se formara entre las dos chicas, y ambas se pusieran en posición de batalla.

Ranma se logra ponerse de pie, pero tanta hambre ya lo tenía mareado. Volvió a ver a Akane, quien tenía la mirada fija en el piso. Ranma dirigió la mirada donde Akane veía y logro observar la comida de Akane desparramada en el piso. Eso no podía ser bueno.

—… Akane.. — Ranma no sabía que decir, no sabía si Akane estaba triste, o enojada. Lo más probable es que enojada y pronto lo mandaría a volar lejos, por lo que optó en ponerse en posición de defensa, pero estaba feliz de al fin librarse de aquel tormento —era lo mejor Akane, quien sabe que estragos me hubiera echo esa comida – dijo sin pensar.

Shampoo de pronto se le tira a los brazos de Ranma – Airen comer comida de Shampoo, Airen no querer comida de chica violenta – dijo sacando una de las sopas que traía.

—Ran-chan toma esto – dijo Ukyo lanzándole a Ranama uno de los okonomiyaki que acababa de hacer.

Ranma de un salto, como que fuera perro, lo atrapó con la boca para comérselo de un bocado. Al fin algo de comida entre sus dientes pensó.

— Buen chico – le celebró Ukyo – Ves Shampoo, Ran-chan prefiere más mis okonomiyakis.

—Eso no es cierto, eso ser trampa, ahora airen comer una de mis sopas

—No te dejare – Ukyo le lanza unas mini espátulas a Shampu, para que no se acercará más a Ranma, pero una de ellas logra rozar una de las mejillas de Akane.

Akane, que todo este tiempo había estado con la cabeza baja, reacciona y levanta la cabeza con unas pequeñas lagrimitas – Ranma no Baka! Eres un insensible, desconsiderado! Ya no me vuelvo a preocupar por ti! – saca un mazo detrás de ella de la nada y lanza a Ranma por la ventana destruida —BAKA!

—Airen, comer sopas de Shampu —grita Shampoo atrás de Ranma para alcanzarlo.

—Espera aquí tengo más okonomiyakis — corre también Ukyo atrás.


	2. Chapter 2: Interrupciones

Hola a todos nuevamente, aquí rapidin les traigo el capítulo 2 de mi fanfic, pues como ya lo tenia hecho, no pude evitar subirlo jaja. Este es un poco más corto que el anterior, pero de igual manera espero que les guste.

En este capítulo se ponen un poco mejor las cosas.

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Ranma ½ de la gran Rumiko Takahashi.

– Personajes hablan –

– (Personajes piensan) –

CAPITULO 2: Las interrupciones

Al salir de la escuela Akane salió sin esperar a Ranma, estaba demasiada enojada con él como para hacerlo, así que tomó el camino directo al dojo – como puede ser tan insensible, esta vez si me había esmerado en prepararle algo comestible – se detuvo un rato y recordó la apariencia de la comida, la cual no se veía nada agradable, le salio una gota atrás de la cabeza – por lo menos la hubiera probado, pero no! tenía que irse con sus prometidas – apresuró su paso, al lado de ella sintió como alguien caía en las rejas, para luego caminar sobre ellas, sin volver a ver sabía perfectamente de quien se trataba.

—Oye, no me esperaste

— Y quien va a esperar un baka como tú.

— Hey, yo no las llamo, ellas siempre vienen y hacen lo que quieren.

—jojojojojojo! —escucharon a lo lejos a alguien que se acercaba.

—Genial! — Ranma bajó de las rejillas y se puso a la par de Akane —vamos apurémonos antes que nos alcance la loca, dispuesto a tomarla para salir corriendo.

Muy tarde Kodashi ya los estaba esparciendo sus característicos pétalos negros como saludo.

—Ranma mi amor!, escuché que en la mañana no tuviste tu almuerzo, así que le ordené a mis chefs que te prepararán un banquete — le acercó un platillo que tenia una rosa negra como adorno.

— Ni que estuviera loco, quién sabe que pócima le has puesto, es peor que comer la comida de Akane.

A Akane le saltó la vena de la frente en un instante — puedes comerte la comida de Kodashi si tu quieres, no me interesa — dijo empezando a caminar con toda velocidad para dejarlos atrás.

—Mi amor Ranma, deja a la plebeya y vámonos a una cita, y así comes a gusto lo que te preparé.

—Que ni loco lo haría—dijo esto volviendo a ver a Akane, todo el día había sido un caos, y Akane cada vez estaba más enojada.

Kodashi vio la forma rara que estaba viendo a Akane — es por esa plebeya, espera mi amor, yo te librare de ella — Kodashi se volvió hacia Akane girando su listón para atacarla.

Ranma ni dudo, salió corriendo donde Akane para tomarla entre sus brazos y salir corriendo de ahí encima de los tejados.

—Que rayos crees que haces! Déjame, no tenías por qué llevarme a mi — Le reclamaba Akane, sin embargo, no hacía ningún intento por zafarse de los brazos de Ranma.

—Si te dejó quien sabe que te haría Kodashi.

—Yo se bien como defenderme.

— jojojojojo! Ranma mi amor! No huyas de mi, deja que te libere del hechizo de Akane — gritaba Kodashi siguiéndolos a través de los techos.

Ranma aceleró más el paso hasta perderse en unos árboles y llegando a un bosque, vio que Kodashi ya no los seguía, por lo que decidió pararse a lo alto de una rama — al fin la dejamos atrás, ella si que está loca.

—Todas tus prometidas están locas

—Incluyendote?

—Claro que no! —volvió a ver a Ranma, que a pesar de haberse detenido no había soltado a Akane, por lo que sus rostros quedaron muy cerca uno con el otro, haciendo que ambos se sonrojaran, sin apartar la mirada.

—Akane….

—Ranma…

Ambos por inercia empezaron a acercar aún más sus rostros, sus corazones latían como locos a punto de salírseles del pecho, estaban a solo unos cuantos milímetros de besarse, pero nadie movió un milímetro más, ambos se sentían extasiados de estar tan cerca uno del otro. Ranma era una bola de nervios, pero le encaba estar así tan cerca, quería besarla, pero no sabía cómo iba a corresponder Akane, seguro y lo mandaba volando lejos si trataba de acercársele más, sentía que estaba al límite y sentía un calor inexplicable corriendo en todo su cuerpo. Akane podía sentir la respiración de Ranma sobre ella, todavía no podía creer que estuvieran tan cerca, se sentía en el cielo, su cabeza era un caos.

Sin pensar, actuando sincrónicamente acercaron unos milímetros más sus rostros, hasta prácticamente rosar cada uno sus labios, pero aún sin tocarlos.

De pronto una bandada de pájaros salió de los arboles cercanos, rosándolos para emprender su vuelo, la sorpresa produjo que ambos volvieran en sí y separaran automáticamente sus rostros.


	3. Chapter 3: Las Sensaciones

Hola Nuevamente, aqui vengo a dejarles el capitulo 3, nuevamente no pude esperar mas para subirlo.

Este capitulo sera un poco corto, creo que todos los siguientes estarán igual, ya que no me gusta alargarlos mucho.

Espero que les guste, así como me gusto a mi escribirlo.

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Ranma ½ de la gran Rumiko Takahashi.

– Personajes hablan –

– (Personajes piensan) –

**CAPITULO 3: Las sensaciones**

A pesar del susto que les habían dado los pájaros Ranma no había soltado de manos ni un segundo a Akane.

—Ranma, creo que debemos de volver al dojo —dijo Akane, volviendo en sí asustada por los pájaros y con la cara más colorada que la camisa roja de Ranma (que es lo que estábamos a punto de hacer! Nos íbamos a besar!) Al decir la palabra beso en su mente, se puso nuevamente nerviosa con el corazón en la mano.

—Akane, aún sigues enojada? — preguntó Ranma, aun fuera de su estado, su corazón todavía le latía a mil por hora, y ya no quería ver molesta a Akane, quería ver más su sonrisa que hacía que su mundo se derritiera.

—eh? ….(por un momento lo había olvidado todo por completo) —su enojo estaba volviendo a cobrar vida al recordar todo lo sucedido en el día.

Ranma volvió a verla con sus grandes ojos azules, con una mirada penetrante que estaba provocando en Akane cosquilleos por todo su cuerpo, olvidando nuevamente en un segundo todo su enojo, solo quería estar allí junto a él sin que nada los molestará.

Ranma al ver que Akane le estaba devolviendo una de sus miradas más placenteras, ya no supo que decir, ni cómo actuar, su cerebro dejó de funcionar. Un instinto que no conocía tomó posición de él y la abrazo con más fuerza acercándola más a su cuerpo, quedando otra vez a unos milímetros de sus labios.

Akane por su lado, el nerviosismo que tenía había pasado a ser emoción, podía incluso escucharse sus propios latidos, podía incluso escuchar los latidos de Ranma junto a los de ella, compitiendo a cual más rápido iba, cuando de pronto sintió los labios de Ranma presionando los de ella, y entonces ya no le importó nada.

Estuvieron así un tiempo, luego Ranma se separó unos milímetros, en el que Akane, sintió como una niña que le acaban de quitar un dulce, quería más!, pero no tuvo que esperar mucho, porque sintió nuevamente los labios de Ranma contra los de ella, dándole uno y otro beso. Akane, sentía que ya no estaba en la tierra, había despegado junto con Ranma a otro mundo.

Ranma sentía que su cuerpo estaba moviéndose automáticamente, porque su mente estaba por los aires, nunca había sentido algo así, se sorprendió a el mismo cuando se dio cuenta que su cuerpo le había ganado la batalla a su cabeza y había decidido darle un beso a Akane, pero una vez le había dado ese beso, se sentía con una alegría en el corazón inmensa, todo su cuerpo y ahora también su cabeza gritaban de felicidad, pero en un momento de cordura hizo que se retirara de aquellos dulces labios.

Sin embargo una vez no había sido suficiente, nuevamente su cabeza estaba librando una batalla contra su cuerpo, haber probado "eso" había cambiado todo, nunca pensó que un beso le haría sentir tantas cosas, ya había sido besado, aunque la primera vez le había traumado al ser besado por un chico, y la segunda no fue muy grata por parte de Shampoo.

Este era completamente diferente, totalmente en otro nivel, de otra dimensión. Lo que más feliz le hacía es que Akane no lo había mandado a volar lejos, y le había correspondido, esto le impulso a tratar una vez más, y otra vez más, ya nada existía en el mundo más que ellos dos.

Excepto por la rama en la que se encontraban que ya no pudo soportar más y se vino abajo. Ranma despertó de su ensueño, y con sus rápido reflejos, logró saltar a otra rama más baja, y a otra hasta llegar al suelo, donde colocó a Akane en el suelo. Akane le dirigió una mirada – Ranma ….

Al oir a Akane pronunciar su nombre, hizo que la realidad le golpeara, y de pronto era otra vez una bola de nervios, y aunque no se podía ver, estaba seguro que estaba más rojo que un tomate, no pudo sostenerle más la mirada a Akane y volvió a ver a otro lado al fin soltándola de entre sus brazos.

– Akane… yo…. – pensó en alguna forma de justificarse, pero no encontraba ni una, su mente estaba en blanco y en estado de shock, volvió a ver sus manos y a jugar con sus dedos.

Akane sonrió al verlo así, lo veía nervioso, y por alguna razón no podía dejar de verlo, quería verlo para siempre, pero tampoco se atrevía a decir nada, todavía no estaba segura que es lo que había pasado, o si era real, es decir, Ranma la había besado!, algo que creía que solo en sus sueños pasaba.

Decidió tomar entonces la iniciativa. Tomó a Ranma de una de sus manos – Vamos a casa – le dijo jalándolo para dirigirse al dojo. Ranma solo asintió y la siguió.

Durante el camino nadie se dirigió la palabra, ni se volvieron a ver. Cuando ya estaban cerca del dojo, instintivamente ambos se soltaron de la mano antes de entrar.

Fin

Notas de la autora:

Ya complete los primero 3 capitulos, dije que iba a ir colocando uno por semana jaja pero ya ven, no me puedo contener y estoy subiendo mucho más rápido de lo que me había programado, gracias por tomarse su tiempo a leer hasta aqui y que sigan leyendo todos los demás capitulos, que esto solo empieza jojojojo!

Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo!


End file.
